


Everybody Needs A Thunder-Buddy

by Onewholewriter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Thunder and Lightning, thunder-buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onewholewriter/pseuds/Onewholewriter





	Everybody Needs A Thunder-Buddy

The rain was pelting at the window, unrelenting even after the many hours the storm had been going on now. Frank was curled up on the sofa listening to music on his stereo and hoping the storm passed quickly. He had never been all that great with storms but now he was home alone and feeling all the more vulnerable, he silently prayed for it to pass by soon.

Sadly his prayers were never answered and halfway through the song that was playing, the power cut out. Left in the dark with the wind and rain picking up a lot more now, he was left with the choice of either seeking out the candles that were probably in the kitchen somewhere or hiding out underneath a blanket and trying not to think how horrible it must probably feel to be hit by lightning. The latter option seemed like the easiest right now so he crawled up under the fleecy throw draped over the back of the sofa and cover his face with one of the silky black cushions, listening out for any weird noises.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a loud crack of thunder cut through the sound of rain somewhere close outside. He was almost certain that he had made some kind of inhumanly high-pitched squeak but his heart was beating ten to the dozen and racing far too fast for him to feel even slightly embarrassed and right then, he’d rather have someone there to make fun of him than be there alone. The bright flashes followed by earth-shaking ‘booms’ of thunder didn’t show any sign of subsiding soon and left Frank shaking like a leaf under the throw, humming to himself and trying not to freak out. Another flash of bright white light filled the room at the same time as a dull ‘bang’ rang out. Thinking it was just another roll of thunder, Frank thought nothing of it until he heard soft shuffling noises in the hall way and a quiet “what the hell?” as the door to the living room opened.

“Frankie? Baby, where are you?”

As soon as Frank registered the softly spoken words, he poked his head out from beneath the cover and looked over the back of the sofa.

“M’over here.”

“What’re you doing under there? Were you sleeping? Are you sick? Oh crap, did I wake you? I’m sorry!”

“No I wasn’t sleeping, don’t worry. I was just uh… the power went out and….”

“Oh, the storm?”

Frank offered a small nod as Gerard walked over to the sofa in his dripping wet clothes and placed a hand on Frank’s cheek, caressing it gently.

“It’s okay baby. I’m here now.”

Peeling the wet clothes off and dropping them on the floor, Gerard slipped in under the covers beside Frank and wrapped him up in his arms, nuzzling in against his neck gently. Without saying anything, Frank curled up into him, fitting against his body perfectly like a puzzle piece and closed his eyes. He could say that without a shadow of a doubt, he was the luckiest man on the planet to have Gerard and as long as he had his thunder-buddy, everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
